Werewolf Anatomy
by Mrs.Lupin13
Summary: Lupin keeps Hermione after class, giving her some extra training in werewolf anatomy. One-shot; smut; RL/HG.


"Professor", Hermione squeaked, inching nervously toward her Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher's desk. "You asked me to stay after class?" Lupin was busy scribbling at the chalkboard, but stopped when he heard her voice. He turned slowly.

"Yes, I did," he murmured slowly. "Hermione, your performance in this class hasn't been up to your usual standards recently. I was thinking you may need some… extra training."

"I… I'm sorry, Professor," she sputtered. "Yes, of course… I _have _been having some difficulty with werewolf anatomy…"

"Werewolf anatomy, precisely," he echoed. "I'd like you to start with a sketch", he directed, handing her the piece of chalk. She drew an outline and began to label, her hand shaking with nervousness. When she had finished, she turned to find Lupin's chest inches from her nose.

"Very good," he breathed. "But we all know that theory is theory. It's time for some… hands-on practice."

"Hands-on, sir?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Indicate where each part of a werewolf's anatomy would be located," he instructed, spreading his arms and legs wide in preparation for her practice. She approached him cautiously, gesturing vaguely to his right arm.

"No, no, no," he scolded. "_Touch me."_

Hermione's eyes widened, but she obeyed nonetheless. She grasped his right arm, then his left, her hand burning at the unearthly heat of his skin. She moved on to his chest, legs, feet, and hands, his breath hitching at each contact. Finally, her hand brushed his cheek.

Without warning, his face slammed into hers, taking her with savage force. His tongue ravaged the contour of her mouth as his strong hands crushed her petite hips into his experienced, full-grown ones. Hermione shrieked with shock, which seemed only to drive him madder with lust. He took her tiny hand and shoved it down his trousers, wrapping it around his throbbing manhood. Hermione froze as if stunned before beginning to feel a strange warmth between her legs.

"Professor," she gasped, "what are you doing?"

"You like it, don't you, you dirty whore," he growled, grinding himself against her with fervent desire. She moaned involuntarily, as the warmth she felt spread and dampened. She found herself loving the feeling of his forceful, blazing body against hers and wanting more.

"Yes, Professor," she whispered, driving him over the edge.

He slammed her fragile body into the cold dungeon wall, wrapping her legs around his waist and hitching up her skirt. His hands were clumsy with lust as he tore at her lacy purple underwear.

"Remove my trousers," he hissed, and she immediately fumbled with his trouser button, finally undoing it and pulling his trousers and boxers down with one deft movement. She gasped audibly as his massive member sprung to attention, larger still than she had felt moments ago.

"What now?", she murmured shakily, her eyes glowing with youthful naiveté.

"Now, we _fuck_," Remus replied, slamming into her. Hermione threw back her head and screamed in pain, before yielding to the pleasure. He rammed her into the wall again and again, his giant cock penetrating deeper, stronger, faster, harder with each thrust. Hermione's eyes rolled back in their sockets, her shrieks echoing off the chamber walls.

"Tightest… girl… I… ever… fucked," Remus spat with each thrust. They were nearing the end, and he plowed into her with breakneck, reckless abandon, driving deeper inside her than she would have ever thought possible. The blinding pain coupled with deep, carnal pleasure was too much; Hermione's muscles tightened around Remus' cock as she rode out her orgasm. Her unimaginable tightness caused him to follow, pumping her cavernous depths full of his cum. They slumped and collapsed in a sweaty heap against the wall, him still inside her.

"I declare you officially _trained _in werewolf anatomy," Remus proclaimed with a gentle smirk. The innocence in Hermione's eye was gone; she returned his smile with womanly knowingness.


End file.
